As Long as you Love Me
by MystiKoorime
Summary: A Hiei and Botan Songfic oneshot


As Long as you Love Me  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*~Song Lyrics~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys....  
  
Ok guys I know the Backstreet Boys are soooo old....but I heard this song on the radio like yesterday and I was like hey this fits Botan Hiei really well!!!.....So please read review and enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
*~Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands~*  
  
It was late in the night when Hiei sat outside on this tree as he thought about his life. 'I'm all alone in this world....'he thought to himself as he sighed. He knew he had Yukina and Kurama, but he constantly felt lonely.....like he was missing someone....a very important someone who he needed in his life.  
  
*~People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
  
Risking it all in a glance~*  
  
"I wish I had someone in this world....but all I am to everyone is the happy, bubbly ferry girl.....no one truly knows how I feel inside, and probably never will. Everyone thinks they know me so well....but in fact this bubbly girl is only a mask...in truth I am really lonley." Botan said to herself as she walked through Rekai.   
  
*~And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
  
I can't get you out of my head~*  
  
"Why can't I get you out of my head Botan?!?!" Hiei said aggrivated with himself. He couldn't get her out of his head ever since he met her. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about her....all he knew was it was a weird knew feeling. "Maybe I should ask Kurama about this.....actually no I shouldn't the kistune might go running his mouth to everyone else." Hiei told himself.  
  
*~Don't care what is written in your history  
  
As long as you're here with me~*  
  
"Hiei...."Botan whispered softly. 'How did I fall inlove with you...'she thought. She still couldn't believe out of all the males she had met in her life Hiei was the one she would fall in love with! She knew that he was.....no used to be a cold blooded demon....but she also knew he had changed ever since he had joined Yusuke and the others.  
  
  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
*~Every little thing that you have said and done  
  
Feels like it's deep with in me~*  
  
"Maybe....I can just forget about her..." Hiei told to himself. As much as he thought he wanted to he knew he couldn't. Whatever he did she would be in his head, and he didn't know how to get her out. She was like a part of him that he needed to find. 'I really need to find out what is going on with me...' Hiei thought.  
  
*~Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
  
It seems like we're meant to be~*  
  
"I wonder if he feels the same way...."Botan said to herself softly. "That's it I am going to tell him how I feel!"Botan said a bit to load as she earned a few confused looks from the ogres. She shrugged it of as she mounted on her oar in search of Hiei. "I'm going to tell him, I'm going to tell him.."she told herself as she flew down to earth.  
  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
  
Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me (yeah)  
  
*~I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
  
But I guess it shows when you look into my eyes  
  
"I've tried to hide the feeling that I feel for Botan....but I can't keep this up forever! Everytime she looks at me or talks to me I go weak! I feel happier when I am around her, but I can't ever show it before those bakas think I'm going weak or something.....I wonder what this new feeling is that makes me so...confused!" Hiei said upset that he couldn't solve the answers to his problems.  
  
*~What you did and where you're comin from  
  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby~*  
  
"I know I barely know Hiei, all I know is very little....but what I do know is I love him....I can't keep these feelings bottled up inside. Oh Kami I hope he feels the same way I do." Botan said as she saw Kuramas house. She went their to ask Kurama if he had seen Hiei, but he told her she should go to the park.  
  
*~I don't care who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)~*  
  
'He could be in anyone of these trees!!!'Botan thought to herself as she sat down on the bench to take a rest. "Hiei.....I love you....."Botan whispered softly into the nights sky.  
  
  
  
*~Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)~*  
  
Hiei heard his name so he looked down, and what he saw amazed him. "Did she just say...."Hiei said as he jumped down from his tree to see what Botan had said.  
  
*~Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me~*  
  
"What did you just say onna?" Hiei asked very softly, he feared that he had heard what Botan said wrong. "I said....umm--"Botan started to say as the heat rose to her face. 'Just say it!!!' Her mind screamed. "IsaidIaminlovewithyou!"Botan said very fast, but Hiei heard every word of it.  
  
*~Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are~*  
  
Botan saw the look of happiness in his crimson (BEAUTIFULLLLL!!!!) eyes, she knew that he had loved her too. Out of pure happiness she jumped up and kissed him softly on the lips, and he didn't object.  
  
*~Who you are  
  
As long as you love me  
  
What you did (I don't care)  
  
As long as you love me~*  
  
Please peeps Review!!!!!!!! But no flamerzZz.....I hope ya liked it!!! LaTaZzZ 


End file.
